Summary: The goal of the Administrative Supplement is to provide a central rich store of data and specimens from two independent cohorts located in Reading, Pennsylvania and Cleveland, Ohio. The samples and the clinical data will be distributed to the central cores assigned by the program where standardized phenotypic assays will be performed. General leadership of the Cores will be provided by Dr. Charles Cairns from Drexel University for the Reading cohort and Dr. Benigno from Case Western Reserve University. There are 3 aims of this Administrative supplement. Specific Aim 1: To provide biological specimens (PBMCs, sputum, and lavages) to all our designated cores in order to characterize the immunophenotypes and the immune status and response to COVID-19 infection. Specific Aim 2: To provide clinical data (CBC counts, clinical tests, imaging) to all our designated cores in order to establish correlation with immune status and disease progression Specific Aim 3: To provide biological specimens and clinical data to our assigned laboratories at Drexel and Case Western Universities. These laboratories will perform unique assays that are not covered by the core laboratories of the program.